Blackest Day
by Topbob
Summary: Scully gets ubducted and she can't remember what happened to her on the ship.


Name: Blackest Day  
By: Topbob J. Jimbob ( topbobtg@home.com )   
  
Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully, The Smoking Man, Skinner, all The Lone Gunmen, and others do not belong to me, they are trade marks of C.C. and/or Fox inc.  
  
Rated: R for bad language and disturbing and violent parts.  
  
Type: Drama.  
  
Archives: Any where, just please tell me where you archived it at and that is all, no need to ask.  
  
E-mail: topbobtg@home.com  
  
Author: Daniel R. G. (net name Topbob)  
  
On character: Yes. Of course.  
  
Notes: Not my best work, but it's not that bad, once your done reading it tell me what you think with a review, THANKS! BTW, it's my first fic so go easy!! :)   
--------------------------------  
  
Chapter One:   
"REEPAKADEEP!"  
  
  
  
"REEPAKADEEP!"   
That's the only thing he would say, this 'Reepakadeep' is really annoying me right now, Mulder.   
"Yeah, but, why? It's just a creature that can't talk, is that so amazing to you?"   
Mulder, you know what I mean.   
"Oh, okay, so now I know what you mean! You see, I don't really think that's possible, Scully, because I don't know what you mean ... and if I am going to know what you mean, I'm really going to have to know what you mean!"  
Mulder (obviously) said. Mulder, just get us to Nevada.   
"Which is what I am trying to do!" He said, while speeding up the car. But right after that we passed the Nevada state line, something too weird to believe happened. A loud crunch sound was made, and then the sky turned black and you could see the stars very well, a little too well. Then the car shut it's self off, and I got out.  
"Mulder?... what's happening?'   
"I have no bleeping idea." He replied, looking up at the sky though the window.   
"Oh my god!'"   
We were speeding up somehow, the car was moving faster and faster!   
"Mulder! Brakes! Use the brakes!"  
"I'm trying! Nothing is working! Scully, we got to jump out of the car, and now!"   
"What?! Are you crazy?! How fast are we going? We'd get killed!"   
"Just roll! Hurry, jump!!! Ahhhhhh!"   
Mulder jumped out of the car and rolled on the ground, and I looked to see if he was okay. He got up and looked at the car, but I was going way too fast for him.   
"Uhh, ahhh!" I said while looking out the door that I opened.   
Oh my god, I can't do this! I can't!   
Just then I saw two signs that read "Slow! End ahead!" and I knew I had to jump now... but I was so afraid... I could not even move my hands! But then I found out, I could not move at all! I was paralyzed! Now I tried hard to get out of the car, jerking myself, but I was held back, it seemed, by something.   
"MULDER!" I screamed out.   
"Yes?"   
"What?! What the?! You're here!"  
"Yes, of course I am... what's wrong, sweety?"   
"Sweety?! What? And, I'm on a couch! But... What is happ, wha?!"   
"Dana, are you okay?"  
"'Dana? Mulder, how did I get here? And why am I in a bathrobe... and that's all I'm wearing?! Were the hell am I?!"   
"Well, you're at home! Do, do you need some water?"   
"What? I'm not at my house, or your apartment! Mulder, what the hell is going on?!"   
"Scully? Don't you remember? We've been married for 4 years, this is our house! Do you need to see a doctor?" "MARRIED?! What? Mulder! I was just in a car that was going by it's self with no power and I was about to hit the end of the road and the sky somehow turned all black and... I'm dead, I'm dead aren't I?!"   
"Dana! You're not dead! You're fine! Well, you were, I don't know about right now, oh... my god."  
"What?... What is it?"   
"Did you find out about it? I need to ask... I need." Mulder said while walking to, to, uhh, he's almost there I think... oh! The, the... what the hell is that?! Umm, oh, it's the ph-o-n-e? It's a UFO phone, okay, how did that end up in here? But how did anything end up in wherever here is?  
Damn! This is weird! Then Mulder walks back over here after he puts the phone back and claps his hands together and says "All right, you did not find out-" I interrupt him to say,   
"Find out what, Mulder? What's going on here?"   
"Well, if you let me talk, I'll tell you. That one day, when we were in the car and it sped up and all that, you were abducted by aliens. They replaced you with a clone of you that was like you in every way, shape and forum. But they made it like me, so I would not suspect anything. But, they didn't do a very good job with your blood. When you went in for a blood check, they found some other element that was unknown by the world. It was out-of-this-world, so to speak. And if you found out that we found out that you were not who you really are, then, the clone might do some thing to someone like me or anyone out there, so I had to play along for four years."   
"Well, sounds like fun, a perfect me. I bet you were enjoying every second of it."   
"No Scully, because it wasn't you, and I knew that."   
"So, were is this clone then?"   
"Well, they must be done with you so they replaced you... oh! See, the TV is on, and there was a bolt of lightning, and it made the whole house light up a little, that's when they must of replaced you, because right after that, you acted like you did. Or, you are still the clone. But this is exactly why we are taking you over to the hospital now."  
"Whoow, you got that out fast."  
Then two men kick down the door, or our door, I guess.   
"Why the hell did you do that?!" Mulder ask the men.   
"Uhh, well... I thought she might be attacking you so..."   
"Ugh, whatever, let's go... you're gonna pay for that door!" Mulder said while taking me out our door.   
When we got outside, there was cars everywere; police, FBI, and what looked like humvees from the army?   
"Mulder, why are all these people here?" I asked.   
"We don't know if you are really you yet." he said while looking at me with an unsure look. Countless people were pointing guns at me, and helping me into the back of a semi-truck that had super strong reinforced steel, I think it's what's on the outside of the space station!   
Then Mulder was going to walk away, but before he could I yelled out.  
"Mulder! Wait, were are you going?"   
"I have to go in a car behind you, they don't know if they can trust you."   
"Yeah, I gathered that."   
I look around in the truck, it's really big in here. There, up in the upper right corner of the semi-truck is a camera watching me. Then they shut the back up.   
"Hey! It's dark in here!" I yell at the guys who shut the door. But, they didn't care, for they did not open it back up. Or, they didn't hear me.   
"They shouldn't have to take so many damn precautions!" I said to myself. I found a chair, and sat down in it. After about 15 minuets of bumpy road, the semi stopped. Then the back opened up and there stood Mulder.  
"Mulder! Are we at the hospital yet?" I asked him. But he just stood there!   
"Mulder? What's going on?" I asked.  
He started to walk towards me, and I kept on yelling at him to tell me what's going on but he spoke of nothing. Finally, I screamed out.  
"MULDER! WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU DOING?!" then, he pulled out his gun!  
"AHHH!" I screamed, and moved out of the way as he shot, and the gun shot ricocheted all around inside the truck and finally got outside. Seeing an opening, I jumped onto Mulder, grasping his gun. Then two other men appeared at the opening of the door, it was Skinner and, and, it was the Smoking Man!  
"SKINER! HELP! Mulder has gone crazy!" I said, walking over to him. But he didn't reply!  
"Skinner? What are you doing? And why is that man with you?"  
"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to, stupid." The Smoking Man said, and then, raising the gun, I shot and killed him. After I shot him, Skinner shot at me. I yelled at him.   
"SIR! What are you doing, sir!?" For self-protection I was forced to shoot him. I blasted some into his chest and shoulders, but it seemed to have no effect at all! I looked back at Mulder and tears came to my eyes;   
Mulder was dead.  
I screamed at the top of my lungs, so loudly, I could not believe it was me saying it.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"   
Then an army of other tall male figures appeared outside of the truck, all having double-barrel shot guns. Then I realized, they must think I'm an alien! But that doesn't explain how shooting Skinner had no effect. As they raised their guns, I bent down to nurture Mulder, but spoke before they could fire.  
"I know what you think I am!"   
It was raining again, and windy, the wind blew in all the water and so it was soaking wet and very loud.  
"But I want you to know, that I am not what you think! Please! Take me to the hospital first! Don't shoot me! It would be pointless and you would just be killing one of your agents! Please! Don't let this get way out of hand!" I said, loudly so they could hear me, but with tears to my eyes, but they could not tell, or they just didn't care.  
"Then why did you kill the smoking man, Scully?" Skinner, coming out of nowhere in the back of the semi said.  
"Because-" I paused for a few moments, turning to him.  
"He has done things that he deserves a bullet for."   
Then, Skinner shot me in the head. I suddenly floated out of my body and was up in a birds' eye view, looking at my dead body. Skinner was then blasted away with what of must been 50,000 shot gun shots and he was obliterated into tons of bloody pieces. It was so hard to watch, I tried to turn away- but I couldn't move, and was forced to watch Skinner's bloody, gruesome, horrible death by these strange men. The next thing that happened was completely unpredictable. One of the men walked up to the remains of Skinner's blasted body. He grabbed a piece of what looked like Skinner's brain and started to eat it! It was so disgusting, I would of vomited if I were still alive. Then, the rest of the men came in with knives and started to stab Mulder's body! I screamed at them.  
"STOP IT YOU IDIOTS! WHAT ARE YOU FREAKING IDIOTS THINK YOU'RE DOING!? GOD DAMN YOU!"   
Then I blasted into tears, and my tears turned into the rain! It started to pour super hard! It was drenching! This was very strange, but I could not think about it much, I was too busy crying my eyes out. After about three minutes of watching these very disturbed people doing this very disturbing event, a very, very bright light came towards the left of me. I tried to look over at it, knowing I could not turn my vision, or a least I thought I could not; but I could look over at the light! Then I glanced back down where the semi was at, but it was gone! Everything was all gone! All around me was white light now. I looked directly below me and saw my body sitting on a white table. I looked dead, or unconscious. Then, a black light opened up as if an invisible door had opened, and there appeared my father! He started to walk over to my body, I was in a white blanket. I tried to talk to him but, he could not hear me. Then he stopped when he got next to me, well, my body that is, and he spoke.  
"I'm back, Starbuck. Usually I don't like you here, but this time, I want you here. The only reason I do, in fact, want you here is because the man of your dreams is dead. It's time to move on, and join me. Fox is with us now, right now he is visiting his sister for the first time in 28 years! Hee hee, he seems quite happy to see her too. Well, come on now, let's go see them! Come on, Starbuck!"   
Then, I suddenly returned to my body and there was Mulder, my father, and Samantha, Mulder's sister.  
"What the hell was that Mulder?" I asked Mulder, then I notice my surroundings, we were above the semi again, and the people that were eating our bodes were there again, this time, I could turn away.  
"What do you mean, Scully?" Mulder said to me, while holding he's sister's hand.  
"That." I pointed down at the people in the semi, then looked back up, regretting I looked down at all.   
"What the hell are they doing to us? Look! They're eating us! Look, Mulder! Those people are eating us!" I said, pointing below me, although not looking.  
"Scully, there is nothing below us but white light." Mulder said.  
"Wha, what? Mulder? Can't you see that the is a semi full of people eating us?!"  
"Scully, be quiet! There are young people here!"  
"What? Mulder! By now your sister would be 20!"  
"Here we don't age, Starbuck, we live as long as we want." William said. (My father)  
"Okay, that's enough! Where the hell am I!?" I demanded.  
"Calm down! You're with us now!" Mulder said, now holding me.   
That was it. I had it, I just burst into tears. Then, it happened again. I floated out of my body, and above it. Then I watched Samantha stab me with a knife! And then THEY started to eat me! God! What is going on?! But then, SKREEEK! The doors of the semi opened and I awoke? It was a dream? Oh my god! I should of known! Then Mulder came in and reached out his hand.  
"Come on, Scully! We're here!" he said to me.   
So, we went to the hospital and it showed it was me, I mean, I knew that but they, I guess, didn't. And then we went "home".  
"Mulder?" I said to Mulder while we were driving "home".  
"Yeah Scully?" he replied.  
"You spent two years with some creature that looked like me and all that, but I'm not that creature, so we're not married. So, I'm not sleeping with you."   
Then Mulder looked at me and then back at the road and grew a grin on his face.  
"Mulder!" I said.  
"Come on, Scully! Don't you have any sense of adventure?"  
"Yes, of course I do, but, not sleeping with you!"  
"Ah! We're here!" he said while pulling into "our" driveway.  
"If we are still to be partners, we have to get "divorced", you know." I said while getting out of the car, while Mulder was just pretending that he didn't hear me.  
Later that night, we were all dressed for bed and met at our huge master bedroom. We just stopped, looked at the bed, then looked at each other. Then right before Mulder could say anything, I spoke.  
"You're sleeping on the couch."   
And then I jumped into the, oh, agh! Water bed, and Mulder started to slowly walk down to the couch, downstairs. I laid down, under the covers and looked up.  
"What the hell were we?!" I said, seeing the mirrors on the ceiling and thought about what might of happened in this bed, last night! Suddenly I jumped out of the bed and quickly walked down to Mulder.  
"Never mind, you can have the bed, I like to sleep on couches." I said while taking all the blankets off of Mulder. So then, Mulder walked away, nearly tripping, up to the bed.   
  
Chapter Two:  
In The Morning  
  
In the morning, I got up, but I had no dreams that night about the semi, and I was very glad that I finally could get some rest. I didn't realize it until Mulder moved a little, that he was sitting on the couch, almost on my feet, looking at TV. It was on Fox, and the news was on. The reporter was talking about four murders inside a semi! She said that the serveillance tape showed that they were shot to death with double-barrel shot guns and then their brains had been eaten out.  
"Oh my god!" I said  
"Oh, Scully, you're awake! This is something to wake up to."   
Then he shut the TV off and walked into the kitchen.  
"I made breakfast and I got our jobs back. We start working again tomorrow."   
"Wow, Egos and a job! What more can I ask for!" I said sarcastically.  
"Now, these Egos are whole wheat so they should be better for you." Mulder explained.  
"All right! 'Healthy' Egos and sugar syrup."  
"That's all I got, unless you want me to go down to the store..."  
"No, that's okay, Mulder."   
"I'm going to start making the Egos, you can hit the shower." He said. Then I started to walk upstairs. After the shower I came downstairs and sat in a chair at the table and put on my shoes. Then Mulder put two "Whole wheat" Egos on my plate, covered in sugary syrup. Then he served himself some as well, and we began to eat.  
"Mulder..." I paused for a moment "Why... why do you have whole wheat Egos? I mean, you don't like whole wheat anything!"  
"Well, when I was married to the alien you, you made me change my diet and now I am forced to eat things I HATE! Scully, you were horrible! God! It was like a nightmare for four years!"   
"Four years! I thought it was two!" I said. Then, the door seemed to explode open and fly across the room!  
"Damn door, those guys from last night kicked it down and tried to fix it I guess." Mulder said while propping the door back up.  
"Son of a bitch!" He said trying to get it to stay, he finally just let it fall and came back to the table.  
"Mulder, last night in the semi, I fell asleep and dreamt the same thing that I saw on the news this morning."  
"What? Exactly the same thing?" He replied.  
"Well, yes, pretty much!"  
"Does this mean something?" Mulder asked.  
"Well, no, why would it Mulder? Mulder!" I said while Mulder walked to turn on the TV.  
"Ahh, shoot! The news isn't on any more!" he said.  
"Scully," he walked back over to the table, although he was done eating. "Do you remember seeing anything while you we abducted? I mean, you've got to remember something remotely because you were gone for four years."  
"Yes, I know I was, but I don't remember a thing from it at all! That's what's so weird Mulder, maybe we can extract it some how." I said.  
"That is a possabilaty, unless they erased your memory."   
With that said, we got in "our" car and Mulder started to drive. After a while, we got to the Lone Gunmen's place.  
BAM BAM BAM BAM!   
Mulder pounded on the door. Then, after about 30 seconds of unlocking locks, Frohike appeared out from the side of the door and spoke.  
"What can we do for you guys today?"   
"Scully is back, this is the real her and we need to-"   
"Hypnotize her to get the juices out." Langly interrupted.  
"Yes." Mulder finished.  
"Welcome back, Scully, it wasn't the same with out you." Langly said while walking towards a computer and Frohike let us in and shut the door tightly behind us.  
"Yah, without you here it was a whole new attitude, we had to hide all of our files so the 'aliens' would not come and kill us." Frohike said.  
"So, how are you guys going to do this?" I asked.  
"First we are going to try out our new software and hardware on you to see if that will work." Byers explained.  
"Yah, it's strictly military software, still in beta, it's used to extract info from the enemies or erase memory from soldiers who know too much." Langly said.  
"So how'd you guys manage to get a hold of it?" I wondered.  
"We have our connections." Langly spoke. Then Byers brought up the program, they had this kind of helmet that you put on and had all these dohikies, it was very strange looking.  
"So once you get this information, what do you do with it, I mean, how do you read it?" I asked.  
"We don't read it, it brings it to the front of your mind so you can remember it." Byers explained.  
"Then how are the military supposed to get the info from the enemies?" I wondered.  
"It's still in beta" Langly said.  
"What if is crashes?" I asked.  
"Then your brain gets fried." Langly said.  
"Wait a minute! Then no! I'm not going to put my head in that thing and let it kill me!" I said to them.  
"It's very unlikely that I'll crash-" I interrupted Byers to say,  
"No, look! You even have Seti open! God, no way are you going to do this!"  
"Scully's right, we'll have to find a different way." Mulder said.  
"But! I want to test it!" Langly said.  
"Well tough luck, you're not going to kill Scully." Frohike said.  
So we just walked out their door, after undoing all their stupid door locks.  
"Don't forget to write!" Frohike said.  
"Yah, shut, up, you basterds..." Mulder mumbled quietly. So then, we got into the car and drove off.  
"Mulder, where are we going?" I asked him.  
"I know a place that does hypnotic regression"  
"Mulder, of course you do, I told you there!"  
"What's your point, Scully?"  
"My point is they are now out of business, in fact Mulder, they were out of business two days after you were there!" Mulder just looked up at the road, in frustration.  
"What are we going to do then, Scully!?"   
"Pff, I don't know... Mulder, what are you doing? MULDER!" He turned into the traffic on the other side of the road and dodged around the cars.  
"Did you see that guy? He stopped in the middle of the road!" He told me, I looked back and saw his engine was smoking.  
"Mulder, his engine is smoking! It's not his fault!" I said to him.  
"Well maybe his car should get a Nicotine patch. Okay, we got to get home and look for another place the does hypnotic regression."   
So, he managed to get back on to the right side of the road and we drove home.   
"We're home, honey!" Mulder historically said.  
"I think we should get that divorce, I'm not the woman I used to be, Mulder." I said.  
He didn't say anything, but he acted like he was thinking of what to say. All he managed to say was;  
"I'll use the Net, you use the book."   
So he got online looking for hypnotic regression and I started to look for them in the phone book. While I was flipping though the pages, the lights in the house turned off and Mulder screamed "HEY!"   
The day turned to dusk again like it had so long ago, and then the light was back, the bright streams of white light where hypnotizing, it made me get up and walk towards it, then I disappeared into the craft with Mulder yelling. Yelling, yelling so loud, crying out my name. But it was starting to fade, disappearing. No sound.   
  
  
  



End file.
